The present invention relates to beds which are suitable for care-taking of sick persons and old persons who cannot get out of bed by themselves and, more particularly, to a bed, which permits changing bedclothes such as the sheet, mat, bedspread, etc., without moving the person on it.
In the caretaking of a sick person who cannot get out of bed by himself or herself, it is a great burden to change bedclothes such as the sheet, mat and bedspread, which requires much physical power and may cause damage to the waist
Accordingly, various methods of changing bedclothes without moving the person on the bed have been proposed. For the sake of brevity of the description, the area where bedclothes are spread is referred to as the bedclothes spreading area, bedclothes which are spread on the bedclothes spreading area and to be changed are referred to as old bedclothes, and bedclothes for use to change the old bedclothes are referred to as new bedclothes.
In one conventional bedclothes changing method, the patient on the old bedclothes is once moved to the left, then the old bedclothes spread on a right area of the bed are wound to leave that area empty, then new bedclothes are spread on the empty area, then the patient is rotated by one rotation over the wound old bedclothes and a wound part of the new bedclothes to the spread part thereof, then the old bedclothes are removed, then the wound part of the new bedclothes are on the left area of the bed, and then the patient is positioned at the center of the bed, thus bringing an end to the bedclothes changing process.
In the above prior art bedclothes change method, the patient has to be moved over the bedclothes spreading area, which is again a great burden for the patient and the care-taker.